Fixing Us
by justkeeptyping
Summary: "Please Mara, I was the dumbest 16 year old alive, for ever your side," Jerome whispered down to her. Mara's glittered with tears "Please Mara, let me fix us,"


Joy looked down at him with so much love. It was their one month anniversary today, and she couldn't be happier. She had snuck into his room, paid Alfie to leave, and was sat beside him, holding his hand.

He smiled in his sleep, and Joy felt her heart explode. He was _so handsome. _That was probably what she loved most about him.

"Don't go," Jerome whispered in his sleep, Joy smiled, holding his hand. "Don't leave me please…I love you," Joy's smile widened "I love you, always loved you…" he was quiet for a moment, before the word left his lips, "Jaffray,"

The sound of the J had made her crackle with hope. But she let go of his hand, in hurt and shock, and pain, and he awoke from the harsh movements.

"Joy," he smiled when he sat her, sitting up. Then he noticed her tears "What's wrong? Hey, hey it's okay," he wrapped his arm around her, still slightly groggy from sleep, when Joy shoved him away

"You love her!" she spat. Jerome stared at her, wide eyed.

"What are you talking about?"

"Mara!" she yelled, rubbing her eyes at the tears stained her cheeks "You still love her! After everything! I thought you loved me! I-I thought…"

"I don't love her," Jerome lied, shaking his head "And…well, if I did, Joy I promise I'm getting over it, I wanna be with you, I do."

"Really?" Joy whispered, breath breaking, Jerome nodded, and he hugged her tightly.

**Line Break**

They looked adorable.

You'd hate to admit it, but they did. Fabian Rutter and Mara Jaffray, they looked perfect.

Fabian was sat on the chair, and Mara was sat between his legs, doing her homework, and he leaned forward, resting his chin on her shoulder, whispering words of compliment into her ear. "You are so beautiful," he whispered. Mara blushed, smiling as she turned to him

"You're wonderful," and she kissed him. Fabian smiled dreamily, looking down at the work

"Bet I get the answer to the next one before you,"

Mara beamed at the challenge, "You're on."

Jerome watched them, jealousy and disgust on his face. How dare she? How dare she be happy with someone that wasn't him? And then a pang of pain on his heart when he realised, that she was happy _because _she wasn't with him.

He ran his hands through his hair. Poor Joy, she'd witnesses the dream he'd had every night since Mara dumped him. Where he begs her to stay, and every night, she says no. It was all his fault. Damn Willow. Damn her to hell. And then he couldn't even blame her, because she'd done absolutely nothing wrong.

"52!" Mara called, Fabian groaned, kissing the base of her neck

"Will I ever get one before you?"

"Nope," Mara teased, their noses touched "I'll get you some hot chocolate, to make up for it?"

"That would be wonderful," he smiled kindly, watching her leave, fondness glinting in his eyes. Jerome didn't hesitate to follow her into the kitchen.

"Jaffray," he greeted, Mara smiled at him.

"Hey Jerome, would you like some hot chocolate?"

"No." he ground out "What I would like is…" the words died in his throat, and Mara simply arched an eyebrow. He sighed. "You and Stutter-Rutter…y-you uh…you're doing well?"

"Yeah," she smiled "I mean…" she cocked her head "He's no _you, _Jerome Clarke, but…maybe that's a good thing,"

She had raised his hopes, and broken his heart in the same breath. Firstly, she missed him. She was hurt they weren't together. But secondly, she was getting over it. "How's Joy?"

"Well," he smiled at her, stuffing his hands into his pockets "She's no you, Mara Jaffray, and uh…I think that's gonna get in the way," Mara said nothing, letting the kettle boil to fill the silence. "I still love you Mara," he whispered "Joy and I almost broke up the other day because she almost figured it out."

"But you didn't break up." Mara pointed out, "Because you don't want to break up with her. Like it or not Jerome, you like her. And…that's a good thing. I mean," she have a nervous laugh "We were never gonna last, you and me…I was…I was someone you used to get your family together, and you were someone I used to make Mick jealous. We both got very carried away,"

"I'm in love with you," he whispered, "I…I don't know why I kissed Willow. I don't know why I let you walk away from me. And I have no idea why I kissed Joy on that stage. All I know is that…I'm not the Jerome Clarke that did those things anymore," there were tears in his eyes "I don't even know who that is. I'm not him."

Mara swallowed thickly "And I'm not the Mara Jaffray that believed in you. I'm not the girl who fell for every line you fed her. Thanks to you, I've lost my ability to truly trust in anyone. Thanks to you I'll always be on guard, because I didn't think…" she took a deep breath, but she was crying now. Jerome stood paralysed. "Because, I loved you so so so so so much. And I actually…" she wiped her tears and Jerome let one of his own slide down his cheek "I actually thought you loved me too. And then…then you ripped my heart out, not once, no, that wasn't enough. First, cheat on me with my enemy. And then…and then fall in love with my best friend." She shook her head "It's a Clarke thing."

"No," he whispered brokenly, he stepped forward and took her hands "Mara Jaffray I'm in love with you. Let me fix us. The first time we tried, you fixed us. And I broke it. And now, I'm gonna do it," he brought her hands to his lips, and kissed them. "Please, please," his eyes burned "Let me fix us,"

And she didn't know why. But for some unknown reason, Mara believed him.

**Line Break**

It worked.

Jerome fixed it.

It was slow, slow but incredibly steady. Bit by bit, he patched them up. Bringing their relationship back to life. First, was breaking up with Fabian and Joy. Tough, but…do able. Then, was becoming friends again. Earning trust. Jerome trusted Mara, but it took months for her to trust him.

It had happened on the walk back from school, another girl had come up to him, and Mara had been hiding, watching. She had made a move, a rather obvious one, but Jerome had shaken his head. Declined the most beautiful girl Mara had ever seen. And the gesture was so great to her, that even if only a little, she trusted him.

They played chess, even reluctant at first, they played. They had lunch together. And soon, they were friends, and partnering up on projects like they use too. And then Jerome had kissed her. And Mara had melted into his embrace, feeling like she had come on.

And it was on this warm, sunning day in July, where a light breeze carried a stray autumn leaf through the fields that they realised. The wind pattered against the glass, and the leaf was pressed against it, looking inside.

Jerome and Mara were inside. Mara was sitting on the floor, watching tv, and Jerome was sat on the sofa behind her, his hands on her shoulders, which had been hurting her. "Thanks Jerome," Mara whispered, with a sigh "I think I must have slept wrong," she turned to face him, with a shy smile

"Anything for you, Jaffray," he pulled her up, to sit beside him, and he wrapped his arms around her. They sat in silence for a moment, happy with one another "We're…okay now, aren't we Mara? I mean…I love you, and…you love me…right?"

"That was always the case Jerome," she whispered, kissing the base of his neck.

He smiled, holding her as if she might disappear "And it'll always be the case, forever?"

"I promise,"

"Good," he shuddered with relief "Hey Mara,"

"Yes?"

"I love you,"

Mara smiled, snuggling into his chess "Love you too,"

**Line Break**

"Try," Joy sneered, a cold, cruel hearted 26 year old. "You can try Jerome, but she'll never fully trust you. Never fully love you. Because she'll never forget that you cheated on her. She'll never forget that you broke her heart. She'll never forget the lies, and the cheats, and the fights. She says she's forgiven you, and maybe she has, but she'll never forget."

Jerome glared at her, and stalked home.

"How'd it go with Joy?" Mara asked eagerly

"She won't be coming to the wedding," he muttered. Mara sighed, and Jerome shook his head, tears glittering "She's right though, isn't she? That'll you'll never fully trust me again, because of what I did ten years ago? Because I was such an idi-" Mara placed a finger over his lips.

"Silly Jerome," she whispered with a smile "I trust you _more _than I did when we were young. We're getting married. We'll always love each other. Jerome, you've _cried _for me. You've never cried for anyone. You're mine, Jerome Clarke. And I refuse to let you go."

Jerome looked down at her, blue eyes sparkling, and he let out a loud sob as he wrapped his arms around her "How did I get someone as beautiful and wonderful, and perfect as you?"

Mara laughed, "Clarke Charm I do believe,"

He laughed into her ear, and it was the most reassuring sound Mara had ever heard.

And she knew.

They'd make it.

They were Jerome and Mara, of course they'd have their happy ending.


End file.
